The Shadow Queen
by LifeIsADream1234
Summary: Nobody thought it was possible for Kyoya Ootori to fall in love.Nobody thought there was a shadow queen.But there was one.KyoyaXOC first in a series called the Host club's Queens. Rated T just in case.
1. Meeting Naomi

**Heyyy!This is my new story! This is my first real Ouran fic so no flames. The story is gonna be more than 1 chapter and there will be alot of OC created by me. I own nothing except my OCs. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! (sorry i am really hyper right now) O ya and later in the chapter Bonare is prononced Bone-Air. Its a bit short but all mystories have a short first chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Nobody's POV**

Nobody ever thought that it was possible for Kyoya Ootori to fall in love. Kyoya was always concidered the shadow king and yet nobody thought it was possible for there to be a shadow queen who ruled with him. But there was one. It all started on a warm spring night, Kyoya's father was holding a gathering for some of his clients. Kyoya remembered what his father had told him to do.

**Flashback!**

Kyoya's father had called him into his office. "You called father?" Kyoya asked as he entered the room. His father simply nodded and asked him to take a seat.

"Now Kyoya as you know, we will be hosting a gathering tonight." Kyoya nodded. "Well Suzumi Bonare and her daughter Naomi are coming to the gathering. Suzumi owns a popular real estate buisness and it is vital that she and her company are on our side. So I would like you to be Naomi's escort for the night." He also handed Kyoya a photo. "This is a picture of Naomi." his father said.

Kyoya looked down at the photo. There was a girl with straight black hair and dark brown eyes. She was standing next to a woman that was obviously her mother. "Be sure to treat Naomi with respect." "Yes father."

**End flashback!**

Kyoya!" His father called. "Come here." Kyoya walked over to where his father was standing. Standing next to him was a woman who looked like she was in her late fourty's and a girl who looked about Kyoya's age.

"Kyoya this is Suzumi Bonare" he said gesturing to the woman. "and her daughter Naomi" he finished gesturing to the girl.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Kyoya said bowing. "Oh the pleasure is all ours." Suzumi said.

"Well why don't you follow me."Kyoya's father said. Suzumi nodded and walked away leaving Kyoya and Naomi.

"Well," Kyoya said "Would you like me to show you around Miss Bonare?"

"Yes, Thank you" She replied. "And please call me Naomi Mr. Ootori."

"OK Naomi and please call me Kyoya then." She smiled and nodded.

After he was done showing her around she asked him what school he went to. He was confused by the question but told her anyway. "I go to Ouran Acadamy" He replied. Naomi smiled. "Well than I'll see you in school. But I have a friend who goes there and she said somehing about a host club. Can you explain that to me?"

Kyoya nodded and explained. He also told her that he was in it. "OK then. I think I'll drop by the next meeting. When is it?"

She asked. Kyoya thought about it for a minute before replying "The first day back from spring break."

After that the night went on and Naomi and Kyoya continued to talk. When it was time for Naomi to leave Kyoya had to admit he was a bit disappointed. She smiled and waved goodbye. "See you at school!" she called over her shoulder. "Well it seems you had a good time"Kyoya's father told him. Kyoya couldn't help but smile."Yeah." he said. "I did."

* * *

**Well that is the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Reveiw but no flames. Constructive critisism welcome.**

**P&T**


	2. First Day

**Heyy Chapter 2 is up! This is Naomi's first day Ouran. She doesn't meet the host club until the next chapter tho. Also remember this is the first story in a series. I will be doing stories similar to this one but with Mori, Honey, And the Twins and OCs. and Maybe a Tamaki Haruhi one. Now I own nothing except for Naomi and Leah (You will meet her in this chapter.) Now On With The Story!**

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

I was nervous as my limo pulled into Ourans **HUGE** parking lot. As I walked to the door I wondered if I would have any classes with Kyoya. When I got to the office I walked up to the front desk. The woman sitting there looked young in her late twenties ir early thirties. She looked up and saw me. "Can I help you with anything, miss?" she asked. I nodded

"Um... I'm new here so I need my class list and a map of the school." I replied.

"Oh yes, You must be Naomi Bonare." She said. "Here. This is your class list and a map of the school."I thanked her and looked down at my list of classes.

1st Period: Maths with Mr. Clarkson

2nd Period: Gym with Mrs. Johnson

3rd Period: Music with Ms. Morlani

4th Period: History with Mrs. Ziandia

Lunch

5th Period: Science with Mr. Martan

6th Period: English with Mrs. Alberson

Seemed simple enough. I looked at my map and saw that Mr. Clarkson's room was down the hall. I walked in and went up the the teacher's desk. Mr. Clarkson was old-ish in his fiftys maybe. He looked up at me. "Ah yes, you must be Naomi you can take a seat right there." He said pointing to a desk in the third row. "And here are your textbooks." He said while handing me a Big textbook and a smaller workbook. I thanked him and walked to my new seat.

Once I had settled in more students started to come in. A boy sat at the desk next t mine. When I looked over at him I saw a fimiliar face. A face framed by black hair. A face with dark eyes that were covered by glasses. The face of Kyoya Ootori. "Kyoya? What are you doing here?"I wispered.

"This is my homeroom class" He replied calmly.

Just then Mr. Clarkson spoke. "Alright class, today we have a new student. Come on up and introduce yourself Naomi. I walked up to the front of the room. "Hi. My name is Naomi Bonare." I said. I told the class a couple more things and then I sat down. When I looked over Kyoya was smirking. When the class ended I walked over to Kyoya. "Do you know where the gym is?" I asked. He nodded "Go down this hallway. Go up the stairs and keep going straight." "Thanks" I said and headed towds the gym.

* * *

**At the gym.**

When I got to the Girls locker room I was I got dressed as quickly as I could and got ready to head out to the gym. When we got to the gym the gym teacher clapped her hand loudly. The rest off the class copied her clapping. She told us to get into pairs of two.

A girl walked up to me. She had dark brown hair that was streaked with black and caremal-colored highlights. Her eyes were chocolate brown. "Hey" She said. "Want to be partners?" I smiled "Sure." I said.

"By the way I'm Naomi." I told her.

"Nice to meet you Naomi." She smiled. "I'm Leah."

Gym flew by and so did the rest of the day. Kyoya was in my Science and English classes as well as homeroom and Leah was in my gym class my music class and my history class. I also sat with her at lunch. "So are you going to the host club this afternoon?" she asked. I nodded. It turns out she was dating one of the host club members, Hikaru. We walked to the club together and I prepared myself to meet them.

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER 2 IS DONE and Yes Leah is gonna be in the series as Hikaru's Girlfriend That story will be called... Well I'm not sure yet no flames plz.**

**P and T**


End file.
